Riding In Cars With Boys
by lokivsanubis
Summary: Naruto was known for being the school slut after pictures of him and several boys having sex in a car surfaced. Now that Naruto has a chance at a meaningful relationship will said pictures ruin his chances? yoai story so don't be surpirsed and no flames!
1. Chapter 1

Riding In Cars with Boys

Summary: Naruto was known for being the school slut after pictures of him and several boys having sex in a car surfaced. Now that Naruto has a chance at a meaningful relationship will said pictures ruin his chances?

A/N: A friend of mine died yesterday after a long battle with cancer. He was only 19 as of last month. I'm writing this fanfic in hopes of easing my pain. I know it's a weird way of grieving but he enjoyed reading my work .

Character Ages:

Itachi-21

Naruto-16

Sasuke-16

All the other rookie 9 characters+ Sai- 16

Team Gai's people + Haku(though there is no team guy or rookie 9 this just makes the aging process easier )- 17

Kakashi-27

Iruka-26

Madara Uchiha- 45

3 Legendary Sannin-47

Prologue:

The halls were filled with whispers, curious stares, sneering glances and sly comments as a young blonde walked down the halls of the local town's high school. His head was low as he eyes remained downcast to the floor. He was a completely different person than whom he had been the day before. He was no longer hyperactive, loud or cocky instead he radiated defeat, loss and pain. But those in the hall didn't seem to notice as they continued to whisper and mock.

"Did you see?" A girl whispered into her friend's ear. The girl nodded and turned to whisper to the next person in the hall, all the while watching the blonde walk past them and towards his locker.

"Did you hear?" The boy nodded with a smirk and walked down the hall bumping into the blonde target as he went to ask someone else.

The whole hall became silent as the blonde opened his locker and a tidal wave of pictures fall from it. The boy looked down at the pictures that now littered the floor. He then collapsed to his knees and began to gather them quickly in his arms as tears began to fall from his eyes; he threw them back into his locker and ran from the school building.

He had no idea that by the end of that day, the pictures had already been circulated around the entire school and he had a new reputation. He was no longer the school's most hyperactive prankster but was now the school's slut.

A single picture was stuffed into a locker not to far from the blonde's locker. It was a picture of said blonde on his knees sucking another boy's cock while he was being fucked from behind by another boy.

Chapter 1:

Sasuke sat inside of his brother's Audi R8 starring at the scenery as they drove through the countryside away from the desert metropolis of Suna towards the smaller more rural town known as Konoha. His brother, Itachi, had been reassigned to the smaller division after the death of his partner during undercover detail. Shisui was still a very uncomfortable subject for Itachi and for his pending sanity his sergeant, their father, had reappointed him to Konoha.

Sasuke did have family in Konoha, Sasuke sighed outwardly thinking about his cousins as he ran a hand over his face in a very un-Uchiha like manner. Oh what joy it was going to be going to school with Sai every day for the next three years. Sasuke thought sarcastically as he turned to glare out the window. At least Haku and Neji were tolerable. Haku more so then Neji from what he remembered about them but that had been a long time ago when they were younger. He was fairly sure he had female cousins too but he couldn't remember their names to save his life, not that he cared anyway. He saw the road sign flash past them as they drove closer to their destination, KONOHA NEXT EXIT.

Sasuke watched as the country disappeared into farm houses with large farms filled with cattle, horses, crops and orchards. The car continued through the road now at a much slower speed as the farms too disappeared over a hill

and a small city came into view.

Konoha was a small city of about four hundred people so everyone knew everyone and word traveled fast. The city contained a few populous families namely the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and formally Uchiha but the majority of the population where smaller families that had moved there to get away from city life. Each family served the community some purpose and jobs and homes became available when one family moved out or spaces opened.

Itachi turned down Main St. and passed every shop the town had outside of the local mall. Yes, Konoha was big enough to have a mall but small enough to have that home town feel. Each shop had a family name attached to it. Sasuke took his time reading the signs as they drove past. Yamanaka Flower Shoppe, Akimichi Restaurant, Nara Pharmacy, Sannin Garage and Repair, and the names go on, Itachi turned again down a street called Namikaze Drive which lead to the police and fire station which where across the street from the hospital and school. The city had a totally of two streets, Main St and Namikaze Drive that made up their downtown everything was located on smaller less important streets. Itachi turned again and parked his car outside of the police station telling Sasuke to wait in the car while he went inside.

Sasuke sighed to himself as he watched as the school bell rang and the teens filed out of the school. Konoha had only one school and it was called Konoha Academy. It went from grades K-8 in the Youth Building and grades 9-12 in the Adolescent Building. Both buildings where single story and contained about ten rooms. He watched the teens file out of the building with a huge AB on the side of it and head towards the Main Street probably to hang out or head home. Sasuke lowered his head so not to catch any of their attention but it was too late some kids had already noticed his brother's expensive imported Brilliant Red Audi and were coming over to investigate it. Within said group of kids was his cousin Sai, Sasuke sighed, just great.

The group of teens walked over and looked over the car completely ignoring the person in it until Sai happened to notice it was his cousin.

"Sasuke?" The equally pale teen asked as he bent his head and looked into the car. Sasuke just glared at his cousin in response. Sai gave him the fakest smile and replied to his glare. "So much like your brother. Yet you never had the manners to even say hello." Sasuke glared harder at his cousin and reached for him through the car window, he wanted nothing more then to punch his lights out. He never did like Sai. Their birthdays' differed by two hours but to Sai it meant the biggest difference in the 'Universe'; there was that and the fact that Sai was a conceited, self centered jerk. Or so is how Sasuke remembered him and it was how Sai always acted around him even now.

Sai's friends gathered around him to see the boy in the car as well as the inside of the car. To his left was a boy in a large overcoat with what Sasuke assumed as a puppy stuffed under his chin and two triangle tattoos on his face, to his right where two girls, one with blonde hair, the other with pink hair. Sai grabbed his hand and held it when Itachi and a few others suddenly came out of the building. Sai dropped his hand as though it were hot and stood with his friends away from the car.

Two men stood beside Itachi on his left and two others on his right and one directly behind him. The man to Itachi's far left was tall, black man with spiky hair. He was wearing a pair of shades and his standard police uniform. He was Kisame 'fish sticks' (1) Hoshigaki, one of the nastier officers on the force of 12 members. The other man on the left was also black but stood a few inches shorter then Kisame and had green hair, his eyes where yellow and it seemed as though he had not slept in days. This man was Zetsu 'Aloe Vera' (1) Hoshigaki. He was Kisame's younger brother and squad partner. To Itachi's right stood a blonde and a red head. The blonde was technically the 'bomb' specialist that lived in the community but serviced several cities in the counties around Konoha named Deidara Uccello. The red head wore a pair of sunglasses and was like Deidara a specialist that only lived in Konoha. His name was Kyuubi Namikaze and he was a criminal profiler. It was actually the man behind Itachi that had everyone's respect; he was a man worthy of everyone's fear and respect. He was the leader of the police force of Konoha and retired Police Chief of Suna, Madara Uchiha. He still looked in his twenties while in truth he was pushing on fifty.

"Uncle Madara, this is Sasuke." Itachi said as he went and opened the car door. Sasuke stepped out of the car as he was expected to do giving everyone around a good view of him. Sasuke was dressed in tight hip hugger pants that hugged his waist just right, a blue under armor shirt that showed off his chest nicely with a fishnet underneath that, he had bracelets on his left arm, a tattoo on his left shoulder/neck juncture, and was wearing black boots. Madara whistled and walked forward patting Sasuke on the back.

"You sure dress to impress." He said with a laugh as he turned to his son. "Sai can you take Sasuke home with you? Itachi and I have some paper work to finish up but we'll be home in time for dinner." Madara said with a smile on his face as he pat his son on the back as well. Sai was about to respond when his father added with the perfect Uchiha glare, "Don't even think about starting anything." Suddenly his face lightened up again. "After all it's our cousin's first day in town." Sai could only nod as he said good bye to his friend and lead his cousin to his home on the other side of town, a fifteen minute walk from the police station.

As Sai and Sasuke walked down the street that lead to the Uchiha estate, they stopped when they heard the sound of struggling. Sai's attention especially seemed drawn. "Sasuke say here. I'll be right back." Sai said as he turned to go behind the house they had just walked past. Sasuke not one to listen to his cousin followed him. Sai pushed him against the wall as they head struggling and the sound of someone whimpering and then someone shout. "STOP IT!"

Sai turned the corner and punched the while haired male that was holding down a much younger blonde teen. "Kidoumaru, what are you doing back in town?" Sai asked as he held on to his fist and stood between the fallen white haired man and the blonde teen. He white haired man just scoffed and walked away but not before winking at the blonde and commenting. "See you later blonde."

Sai went to help the blonde up. The blonde boy quietly thanked him he turned to leave. Just as he passed Sasuke their eyes met and Sasuke felt himself freeze. He had never seen eyes like that before. So beautiful and filled with something he couldn't explain. It was something that was hidden deep within the boy, something that wanted so desperately to break free; it was something that called to Sasuke to let it out. Sasuke reached out to touch the blonde but instead saw him shrink away from the touch and look at Sai in confusion.

"He's my cousin." Sai said simply. The blonde boy nodded. "Come on Naruto, you can come to my house until my brother gets home. I'll have him walk you home." The blonde nodded and walked along side Sasuke and behind Sai towards the old Uchiha estate.

Chapter 1 end

So tell me what you think. Should I continue or can this project? I wrote is mostly to release some steam and anger after I found out my friend died. I take reviews seriously and consider them when writing my chapters so please leave some nice comments. Flames will deleted because they are not wanted here.

(1) Naruto calls Kisame "Fish sticks" when he first meets him in the hotel during Naruto and Naruto calls Zetsu "Aloe Vera" when he first meets him in Shippudden so I though it fit as their nick names. They will actually lead to some pretty interesting comic moments and hold merit with the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Riding in Cars with Boys  
Chapter 2

Sai opened the ancient rickety black gate that lead to the Uchiha mansion and once all were inside he closed it and proceeded to the main house. The Uchiha mansion was just that a mansion. It was a large home placed on 15,000 square feet of land. The manor stood two stories and was painted white on the outside with wide window panels, a glorious wooden garage door, and two separate guest houses on the side of the home fully equipped with kitchen and bathroom. Sai lead his cousin and friend up the cobble stone entrance way to the house and opened the large mahogany door, the town was so small people didn't even lock their doors when someone was home, because everyone knows everyone.

Sai looked at the unlocked door strangely; usually he was the first one to come home. That could only mean one thing, his mother was home. Sai sighed to himself as he closed the door behind Naruto and walked them through the foyer and into the main den area, in the den hung a family portrait for all to see. Sasuke looked at it for a moment, studying it to see if he could recall everyone in the picture's name.

The picture contained five men and one really beautiful woman (or so Sasuke thought), standing together, the two oldest men in the middle with their oldest children to the left and right and their youngest two in the center. Sasuke named them from left to right, Obito, Orochimaru, Madara, Tobi and then Sai on the bottom right but he couldn't think of the beautiful young woman who stood next to Sai's name was. Sai noting his cousins lost stare just smiled as he told Naruto to take a seat on the couch while he went to see who was home. Sai didn't even think twice about leaving Naruto and Sasuke in the same room together as he is appeared around the corner and up the staircase.

Sasuke took advantage of his cousin's absence to get a better look at the blonde, Naruto. He found Naruto to be something completely different from what he was used to dealing with. His eyes said something to Sasuke; they emitted a kind of imprisoned wild nature that was common in animals found in circuses and zoos. The boy's face drained of color when he noticed Sasuke eyeing him. He appeared extremely nervous and offset. Sasuke moved and sat on the couch next to him. Naruto's eyes traveled his length almost as if sizing him up.

"Hn… Dobe, you haven't said a word since we got here. Who's that pretty girl?" Naruto just stared at him as though he was stupid or otherwise ill-informed.

"What girl?" Naruto asked staring at the boy next to him. Naruto rubbed his hands against his black pants before going back to sitting quietly.

"Dobe, I know a girl when I see one. This one next to Sai is wearing a black dress with stockings and buckled shoes and I think that's mascara and possibly fake eyelashes with liner." Sasuke pointed to the pretty girl with waist long hair standing next to Sai again.

"I'm not a DOBE! And that's not a girl." Naruto shouted with more defiance then he had before. Sasuke's eye twitched and he looked like he was ready to smack the blonde boy when the front door opened and closed quite loudly.

The next moment Naruto was up on his feet and behind the raven haired 'girl' that had just walked through the door. The 'girl' stood in the doorway smiling at Sasuke as she took off her high heels and placed her school books and messenger bag down.

"Hello, Sasuke." She said in a very delicate but deep voice as she took the vacant seat on the couch. "When did you get here? Father didn't tell me you where coming today?" The girl said as she smoothed out a wrinkle in her skirt. Before Sasuke could answer Sai came running down the stairs with a very startled look on his face.

"Haku, I think you should go help mother. This is one of those things you two seem to understand about one another." Sai said as he pointed towards the stairs. "I think he would prefer talking to you about it."

The girl looked him. "What's the matter little brother, Mom having one of his moments?" Haku asked as he reached down to open his bag pulling out a compact and lipstick.

"Go help Mother, pretty boy. Hurry up before he decides to do something stupid and make sure to call Father after." Sai said as he went to sit on the couch next to Sasuke. Haku rolled his eyes. Sasuke gave them both a confused stare and then he thought back on his cousins.

: Flashback!! :

"Little boys are not so post to wear dresses Madara. What will people say when they find out?" A dark haired woman said as she pointed to a child dressed in a white laced dress with matching shoes and accessories.

"Mikoto, it's not really any of your business who our little Haku dresses now is it?" Another voice asked as another man with long black hair set down a little boy in a sailor suit down next to Sasuke. Said boy looked at Sasuke with a curious stare before reaching out and pulling on his hair saying the term, "Ducky head" over and over. The adults got a pretty good laugh out of the excited five year olds for a few minutes before Sasuke took his chubby toddler hands and reached up for his older brother so that he would be free from his annoying look alike.

Sai pouted cutely as his mother picked him back up and they walked in the opposite direction leaving Mikoto and her sons alone in the parlor. The little boy looked back over his mother's shoulder and smirked at Sasuke while the little boy standing next to his mother in a white dress smiled at him.

: Flashback end!! :

'Haku?' Sasuke thought to himself. "God, he's still wearing girl's clothes…" Sasuke muttered to himself, finally realizing that the cute girl he saw was his very male cousin, but Sai caught it.

"Of course Sasuke," Sai said looking at his cousin. "Haku always wears feminine clothing. Mom almost wanted to buy him pads when he turned 13 just in case but that's were Dad drew the line." Sai said with a slight smirk at the memory of his parents calmly discussing their third child over coffee.

"Your parents allowed it till now?" Sasuke said suddenly in disbelief. Naruto just snickered at Sasuke's obvious cluelessness to the working of the Konoha Uchiha household. Naruto whispered, "Stupid Teme." Sai missed it but Sai did not. He stared at Naruto in surprise. This was the first time in 6 months since Naruto had done anything like that. In fact Naruto looked different. He seemed even livelier then he had been since the Car Incident earlier in the year.

"Yes, Sasuke, Haku dresses as he wants. Our parents decided it was best to let Haku express himself as he wanted since they tried to change him once and it didn't go over well." Sai spoke remember how his brother woke up screaming when he discovered his father had cut his hair when he was asleep. Mind it had only been a bowl cut like his style but Haku had freaked out. "Besides," Sai added. "With Haku dressing like a woman it makes Mom feel more at ease with himself."

After that the three boys sat in silence until the sound of feet coming down the stairs was heard. Naruto stared at Haku when he rounded the corner and told him to pick up his stuff and that they were heading to Naruto's house. Just as Haku and Naruto walked out of the door another man rounded the corner. Sai nodded to his mother as he turned to take Sasuke into the kitchen.

"So, Mother are you feeling better?" Sai asked as moved towards the kitchen.

"I'm fine now. Why don't you and Sasuke stay here in the den and watch some TV while I make dinner. Your father will be home soon." Orochimaru said with a smile as he walked away towards the kitchen. Sai only nodded and sat back down next to his cousin and pushed a button on the couch so that a sixty inch television came out of the wooden floor and Sai clicked the button. An episode of Blood + was playing the episode was 'A Boy Meets a Girl'. During the episode Sasuke asks Sai about Naruto.

"What do you want to know about Naruto?" Sai said still watching the moving images on the screen more so than listening to his cousin.

"Is he available?" Sasuke asked suddenly and Sai turned his attention from the TV and looked at Sasuke. Sai just stared at his cousin before continuing.

"You don't want to get involved with Naruto he's got a troubled past besides Kyuubi and Deidara won't let you near him, not after last time." Sai said the last part under his breath but Sasuke heard him.

"You didn't answer my question?" Sasuke replied to his cousin as he made a fist and punched the wall next to Sai's head. Sai just looked at his cousin with cautious eyes.

"Yes, he's available." He said just as his mother called them in for dinner.

Meanwhile Haku had driven Naruto across town to a small farm house just outside of the city. The farm house stood in the center of a corn fields. The house was red with white window panels and a small garden in front of it. A barn was located about twenty meters from the house and stood two stories and filled with hay and horses. Naruto smiled at Haku when he pulled along the front of the house. The front door opened and a red headed teen walked out of the house. Naruto turned to Haku.

"Do you think he'll hate me too? Once he finds out about the car?" Naruto asks he reached for the door handle. Haku tried to smile for his friend.

"If you want to pursue Sasuke, go ahead. He's new to town so he will hear the rumors. It will be up to you to tell him the truth about what happened. Since it's only between you and God that really knows, after all you refused to tell the police." Haku said as he prepared to pull away and head home. Naruto only nodded and left the car. Haku drove away.

Chapter 2 ends

Also the hair cutting thing happened to a friend of mine. His father thought that by cutting his long hair it would make him more masculine. All it did was make him rant for three hours about his 'ugly' bowl cut and cry for his butchered hair cut. It wasn't funny then but when we look back on it it's hilarious. XD

Hope you guys enjoyed chapter two. I think in the next chapter Naruto and Sasuke will attempt to become a couple. Just so we are clear Sasuke and Itachi arrived in Konoha on a Friday so it's the weekend and there will be two whole days before schools back in session so the next chapter will take place on Saturday.

Lokivsanubis XD

Submissive Naruto will disappear by about chapter 4 so hang in there.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

Chapter 3 of the what i'm sure many thought was dead Riding In Cars with Boys.

This chapter mainly focuses on the very odd Uchiha family of Konoha. And their apparently very non uchiha ways.

Ages-

Sai& Sasuke- 16  
Haku- 17  
Tobi & Obito- 27  
Itachi- 21  
Orochimaru- 47  
Madara- 45

Riding In Cars with Boys- Chapter 3

Sasuke sat on the couch with his cousin for another twenty minutes as they continued watching TV until Haku returned.

Sitting on the last cushion of the three seat couch, Haku straightened his skirt again quietly making no move to question why he and Itachi had come to live with him nor seeming to mind his presence.

Later that evening a little while before dinner the front door opened. The teens had gone their separate way to begin doing homework in the study which was directly to the left of the kitchen. It had been designed that way so Orochimaru could watch his children as they studied and played while he attended to meals and his experiments.

A little while later Haku and Sasuke departed upstairs without Sai who had remained behind to finish a reading assignment. As the sunset, the door opened to reveal Madara Uchiha dressed in a light winter coat with black gloves in a pair of matching black slacks. He stood in the doorway for a moment surveying his home from the foyer; his long black hair freed from its bonds now that he was off duty and hung in wild spikes down his backside. His crimson eyes surveyed the room through a complex looking black pupil that appeared to almost rotate as he looked around. He moved from the foyer into the house closing the door behind him. People had considered Madara to be ruthless and cut throat when it came to his profession and personality. He was brutal when it came to making judgments and calls and he showed no hesitation when it came to dealing with hostage situations and the like. He was cold towards all those around him even his children. He was in short, a typical Uchiha male. He was most renowned for the work he did to bring down Kohana's largest drug cartel known formally as Root before his early retirement. It has often been said that the only person for Madara was Orochimaru because they had so much in common.

Madara walked into the kitchen to see what his wife was up to.

Orochimaru was currently standing at the butcher block slicing away at a large piece of meat cutting it into separate pieces. So far he'd separated enough meat to feed the family for a few beef portioned meals. On the stove cooked tonight's dinner which appeared to be stuffed game fowl with vegetables and rice. It was obvious Orochimaru did not notice Madara enter the room because he kept chopping and slicing away at the meat completely oblivious.

Madara smiled as he gently wrapped his arms around the slightly taller man's thin waist pulling him backwards a little bit. He stopped when he saw the bloody knife pointed at his side.

"Oh Maddie, how was your day?" Orochimaru asked with a smile as he returned the knife to its original position thinking nothing of his gesture.

"Old habits die hard?" Madara asked as he kissed the other man on the cheek then moved to sit on a bar stool.

"My day was excellent." He replied. "My nephews are here."

"Yes," Orochimaru replied to both his comment and question. "Sasuke's grown quite a bit. I had forgotten how young he really was. To be honest… it's almost obvious about him and Sai now."

"This is true but they have no reason to be told." Madara replied which put the subject to rest.

"So what are the children doing now?" He asked leaning against the counter to stare at Orochimaru over the butcher block.

"Sai is in the study probably finishing his work so he can go to the art room; Haku went to the upstairs study to use the library for a project, and Sasuke I believe went to his room to collect himself." Orochimaru replied.

"I see, well if that's the case I'll go freshen up for dinner. Expect Itachi and the boy's home later. They went out to celebrate Itachi's home coming with the others in the department."

Meanwhile two miles down the highway in Rain County, Tobi leaned against the bar as he brought his cousin another drink. Tobi was the spitting image of his father, the same pale skin, regal facial features, beautiful black wild hair and long lanky body. He smiled at his cousin through miss matched eyes. His right eyes was like his father's crimson with the complex three comma pupil while the left was a definitive smooth polished jet stone. He stretched in his jacket and smiled at Itachi.

"Why so glum? I thought you'd be happy to be out of Suna."

"Hn." Itachi replied looking at the bottle in front of him still untouched.

"Uh… your just like father, so closed off and reserved. Did you even cry at his funeral?" Tobi asked mildly amused.

He like his brothers had been raised to be the perfect Uchiha and they where for the most part minus himself. He on the other hand was the very opposite of Uchiha. He was bubbly almost gregarious when compared to his parents and family members not including his siblings. He often carried a smile on his face and even made jokes and had fun like a normal person.

"Hn."

It translated to Tobi as 'Shut up and leave me alone.' Tobi shrugged his translation away and smirked at the bartender.

The blonde smiled at him and poured him another glass of a stronger variety. Tobi wiggled his eyebrows and froze when he felt a hand on his ear.

"OW!!! OW!!!! Owie!" He shouted as the blonde from the station Daidara pulled his ear. "Ow..." he groaned.

"I saw where your eyes where going. I swear." he said pulling Tobi's ear and shaking him harder.

"Ow..." Tobi cried as he sat playfully allowing Daidara to 'discipline' him. "Dai-bird i'm sorry."

"Don't you Dai-bird me!" He shouted tipping Tobi's head harder.

"But Tobi's a good boy!" he said referring to himself in the third person.

The bartender moved to the other side of the bar while Itachi took this opportunity to move to another spot further away.

"Itachi come sit here." Obito offered as he watched his twin get tortured at the bar. He shook his head.

Obito moved over to make room for another chair at their table. Kisame raised an eyebrow at the slightly younger pale man. He appeared so down and depressed even though he radiated an air of confidence and control. Kisame rolled his eyes. 'A typical Uchiha.' he thought as he watched

the man while Obito continued to talk with his cousin, filling him in on the last several years in the life. Kisame kept an eye on the younger Uchiha as he talked with his brother about patrols and what they would do once they returned home for the night.

Zetsu did not appear nearly as interested in Itachi as his brother. Though he wondered what his brother would want with such a skinny person, it wasn't custom to marry or even date outside the reservation, 'but fuck' he thought to himself 'we haven't been on the reservation in years.'

_"So brother is he everything you hoped?" _Zetsu asked his brother in the street language of Mist County Native peoples. Kisame looked over at Zetsu, _"I'm not sure... we will have to wait and see."_

Obito looked up from talking with Itachi. Since he and his brothers had spent a majority of their childhood in Mist Country on the reservations, do to Orochimaru-mother's work on the Manda black snake that only lived in that area, he understood and could speak the language Kisame and Zetsu spoke. He rose an eyebrow and looked at the two dark men before going back to talk with Itachi, explaining the rules of the house and rules of the town.

It was in this explanation that there where names of individuals not allowed to be in Konoha without an escort and unannounced visits where unacceptable. Unlike Suna which had been a large metropolis in Wind Country and for the vast majority was a free state of sorts, Fire Country separated its country individual provinces and Konoha was a small town in the province of Leaves. In their province there where select people banned from entering their province all together without proper documentation and their names where listed on a board in the

office. The individuals included members of the Sound 5 gang, and several other individuals.

After a much lighter conversation between the four men and then Tobi who managed to jump into his brother's lap as a safe heaven for his abused ear the group decided to head back to Konoha.

It was relatively late but Tobi and Obito assured Itachi his Uncle and Aunt where at home and awake. Obito opened the front door and paused in the foyer to take off his brother's shoes and his own. Tobi was pretty wasted when they got home. He hung off Obito as he undid his shoes bent over his brother's back.

"Bito I'm tried..." He said childishly as he was slumped down as his brother got his shoes off.

"Yeah I know... we'll get up stairs in a minute." Obito said righting his brother. "'Tachi hold this." He said pushing Tobi onto the unsuspecting man causing them to fall into the chair resting in the foyer.

Tobi groaned but continued to lay on Itachi as he was crushed. Obito removed his shoes and moved so Tobi could jump on his back. Tobi wasted no time jumping onto his brother's back, even though they where the same height and roughly the same weight Tobi carried his brother on his back. Itachi wondered how they could possibly be like him, be Uchiha. They acted far too carefree and human. Obito carried Tobi into the front room where he jostled him so he said good night to his mother and father and with a nod and a brief promise to be right back for Itachi he we up stairs carrying his older brother. Orochimaru and his Uncle Madara reminded Itachi a lot of his parents. They seemed to genuinely enjoy each other's company and being interested in similar things. Not to mention they appeared to act the same.

The two older males sat in the family room with the large family portrait, Madara sitting in a large arm chair before the fireplace with a book while Orochimaru was over at the small desk looking over documentation, probably for another thesis. They had both looked up to acknowledge their sons and Itachi enter the room along with their sons exit then gone back about their business. They shared a silence Itachi wasn't used too. Unlike his parents whom always had tense silences filled with almost telepathic conversations, Madara and Orochimaru appeared to sit in the same space in a comfortable easy silence and they would verbally communicate as though they where happy to be together.

Ten minutes later Obito came back downstairs wiping his mouth.

"Alright I'll show you to your room. Good Night Father, Orochimaru-Mother." He said before motioning for Itachi to follow him up the stairs after being left to his room which was across the hall from Sasuke's. Itachi changed his clothes and went to bed with a buzz. He honestly couldn't wait for morning to come.

tbc...

hope you enjoyed.

LVA


End file.
